


Jealousy

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Cheating, Fake Marriage, Incest, M/M, Revenge, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Kili has no idea why he can't stop feeling jealous about his uncle's newly wed husband. His mother on the other side suspects Thorin's new husband to be bad news for the family... The truth however is much more complicated.





	

“Breathe in… breathe out…” Kili instructed himself standing in front of the mirror. “Breathe in… breathe out…”

He corrected his bow tie. “You can do this...” He inhaled deeply taking in his own pale face and the circles under his eyes.

Thank Mahal we would be with the camera all day. Filming. Keeping busy and trying not to think.

By Mahal he was going to film the one event he didn’t even want to take part in.

He checked his camera twice, he had an extra battery in his pocket.

“Kili, it’s time!” His mother knocked on the door loudly.

“Coming Mom!” He yelled and took one last deep breathe.

Later is was just chaos. Family members walking about, he had to talk to them, he had to pretend everything was fine. But it wasn’t...

As everyone gathered in the garden, the ceremony was about to being. His uncle was getting married. And it was the only wedding Kili did not want to witness. The only man he ever loved was getting married to his closest uncle.

“He’s only marrying him to take over Erebor...” A mean whisper from a distant aunt disturbed Kili.

“No boy so young would marry someone his age...” Another answered.

Kili glanced at the minister as the ceremony took place, and he had no idea how the only man he wanted ended up with his uncle. Was it greed? As husband he would be closer to the fortune. The uncounted, unrivalled, immense fortune gathered by generations of Durins. Fortune beyond any other.

Was he greedy? Certainly now seeing him in the best clothes, a fancy suit tailored specially for this occasion.... The idea that he was going to move in with uncle to Erebor Mansion...

“It won’t last...” Another of his mean relatives grimaced.

“I hope they signed a prenup...” Another whispered.

“He won’t miss his chance... he’s going to stay around like a leech... until he drinks Thorin dry or until Thorin is six feet under...” He thought it was one of his aunts, but in fact the whisper came from his mother. Dis in public pretended she came to terms with the unexpected gay wedding. But Kili knew she was suspicious ever since the blond showed up in their home.

Kili kept his eyes on the ceremony, taking advantage of the camera as an excuse to walk around. But with every word said on the stand, his heart was dying in pain.

He had no idea why he loved him so much, why his heart needed him so much, but the bitter feeling was killing him.

\-------

“Why did you graduate Harvard if you don’t want to work in the family company?” Thorin’s emotional voice always made Kili cringe. When mad Thorin was the most terrifying person ever.

“I want to draw.” Kili told him firmly. He knew if he didn’t take a stand now, he would be forever stuck in an office doing something he dreaded.

“Draw?” The way Thorin said it indicated the thought it was an absurd idea. “You were born and raised to be the heir of Erebor!”

“I don’t want to be trapped in this office all my life! This place is your life but not mine!” Kili tried opposing him for the first time.

“Why force him to stay here if evidently he wants to do something different?” The calm voice from the doorway, made the anger disappear from Thorin’s face.

The last months he was always nice to Kili, pretending to be a friend. Pretending there was nothing strange about him fucking his uncle. As if they could be friends. But Kili didn’t trust him. Not even one bit. He tried keeping his distance, not wanting to see them together.

“Maybe you’re right... I have you.” Thorin smiled tenderly.

Suddenly Kili realised why the blond urged him to peruse his dreams. He would stay in Erebor with Thorin, he would have access to everything and Kili wouldn’t be there to make sure he wasn’t... Fucking shit! He didn’t realise he was leaving Erebor in his hands as well... And with Thorin so blinded....

“I hope you find happiness.” His words irritated Kili even more.

Kili just nodded.

“Fine, but you have to go to a good college!” Thorin pointed his finger at Kili.

“I got accepted to The Royal College of Art.” Kili admitted.

“In London?” Thorin asked with a smile. “Good, so you can do some part time work at the London office.”

“I could.” Kili grabbed the chance to have just a tiny bit of control over the company.

\------

“You stupid egotistic brat!” His mother was really mad at him. “Now he will have free access to the company and Thorin’s bank account. You surrendered your heritage to this...”

“I will work in the London office.” Kili assured her.

“One good decision.” His mother growled. “I’m going to stick around New York, but we need someone who will watch his every move...”

“He’s always with uncle...” Kili grimaced.

“So we must find a way to keep him busy elsewhere.” Dis’s smile spoke volumes. “And I have a few backup plans."

“What are you planning?” Kili asked suspiciously knowing her very well.

“Just wait and see.” She smiled again.

\------

‘So how is London?’ The message on FB startled Kili. The last thing he expected was him to contact him. They were far away so there was no point pretending to be friends any more.

‘London is fine!’ He wrote back, not sure why he was talking to him in the first place.

‘So have you began classes? I’d really like to see your drawings!’ The blond wrote back.

“For fuck’s sake!” Kili growled to himself, the idea of having to pretend to be friends with him...

‘I’ll take a few photos once I have something to show.’ He wrote back swiftly. It was his uncle’s choice. He was happy with him, very much so. Kili didn’t want to ruin anything for Thorin, he was a father to Kili.

‘I have to go to UK in three weeks, could I stay at your place?’ The sudden question made Kili agitated.

‘Why are you coming?’ He wrote with shaking hands.

‘I might have missed our chats...’ Those words could have been flirting if not for the fact that it was said by someone who was married to his uncle...

‘Stop the bullshit.’ Kili wrote back.

‘I knew you wouldn’t fall for that...’ The blond wrote back. ‘Thorin asked me to handle something for him. I’ll drop by just for a few days. Later I have to go to Australia.’

‘That explains a lot.’ Kili replied. ‘You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.’

‘Thanks!’ The reply made Kili wince.

\------

‘Is your plan working?’ He wrote to his mother.

‘Why?’ She replied.

‘The toyboy is coming to visit me saying Thorin asked him to handle some stuff...’

‘So my plan is working!’

‘Keep him there as long as possible!’ She wrote swiftly. ‘I will need time to get things done.’

‘I’ll try.’ Kili bit down on his lower lip. All this was too troublesome.

‘Pray he hasn’t taken control of everything yet...’

\------

Fili tapped the keyboard with ease. Checkmate. Everything he wanted... he already had in his reach. Revenge.

There was only one more thing he needed. One more key element of taking over Erebor. He had the money, now he had to bring him down. He glanced at the ring on his finger, the ring symbolising a bond he didn’t want, but a powerful tool.

He wanted just one last thing... To break his heart.

When he arrived in London he knew what he had to do. He saw the burning fury in those eyes, he saw the hidden deep thoughts and urges. And he was going to use him, his last step on the road to revenge.

With a tender smile he brushed the drawings he found on the large drawing table. When the boy declared he wanted to study art, Fili had no idea if he could draw at all. But he could, the drawings detailed and elaborate. Fili knew the difference, he studied drawing for a few years before taking on his path. To set things even with the Durins. For all the pain, for the rejection. For the tragic childhood and youth. For his mother.

“You’re early!” That deep voice always gave Fili goose bumps. And it was surprising someone a few years younger than him had such a deep voice.

“I caught an earlier flight.” Fili smiled with ease. The burning gaze judged him, but soon a shy smile crept onto the boy’s handsome face. Damn he was beautiful. That perfectly chiselled face, those high cheek bones... Thorin was a very handsome man, strong and well built. So thrilling and lustful. But this boy would be even more handsome with time. His slim frame already showed a bit of muscle. His face without any hair was youthful and beautiful.

“Would you like some lunch?” The boy proposed trying to be friendly, but there was always something in the way he reacted to Fili that indicated he wasn’t really interested in friendship.

“Do you have time?” Fili asked with a light smile.

“I got the whole afternoon free.” The boy nodded.

“Good, let’s eat out!” Fili urged him to leave the fancy apartment.

\------

Kili felt as if he was pulled onto a roller-coaster. From a small Italian bar, they landed in the Royal Gallery talking about art. Later it was a fancy dinner, and before he could protest the blond decided he wanted to get something to drink. He couldn’t help but feel charmed. The radiant power from the blond was uncontrollable. His smile kept melting Kili’s mind, it was radioactive.

Sitting at the bar in a popular club drinking shots with the blond was not something he had planned out. The same as he didn’t plan the strong arm around his waist and their bodies dancing tightly together.

He would have never predicted the hot breath on his lips, as their faces were just a few inches away.

“I never knew you were so wild...” The blond laughed, as they danced on end.

Kili glanced at his lips unconsciously, the blond was so close... his body was so hot, and the strong hands were causing him to shiver...

The fever taking over his body... the warm touch everywhere...

“Come for me Baby...” The raspy whisper into his ear made him more conscious, as he was being pounded into the bed.

“More...” Kili demanded losing control completely. His whole body was on fire...

“You’re so delightful...” The blond kissed down his neck fucking him like crazy.

\------

Kili woke up with a huge hangover, but the real problem was the warm arm embracing him tightly. The feeling of the strong warm body right next to him.

His uncle’s husband.

The most handsome and thrilling person in the world.

His huge crush.

Now his guilty conscience.

He had no idea how he would look his uncle in the eye.

The warm hand gently brushed against his back.

“What a night...” The whisper was thrilling.

“What about...” Kili mumbled.

“He’s not here, is he?” The whisper and touch intensified.

“What you don’t know won’t kill you...” The blond mumbled and gently sucked on Kili’s earlobe.

“You love this so much...” The blond’s hand reached for Kili’s perked cock. “The moment I saw you... I knew you would be a volcano...”

“But still you married someone else...” Kili growled.

“Damn.... you are so feisty Sexy Boy...” The blond licked down his neck.

\------

It was a crazy week. A week unlike any in Fili’s life. He knew Kili was intense and sexy. He knew he was beautiful, he knew he was smart.

He had no idea he could cook. He had no idea he could draw. He had no idea that his skin smelled of vanilla. He had no idea he would tangle his legs around him at night, bringing them really close together.

When he had planned it all out years back, it was so easy to just make his plan a reality. To take revenge. To take the money that should be rightfully his. Money which could have saved his mother from death. To sleep with the man who fucked his father. To play with the woman who got rid of his mother. To meet him and prove he was better...

Hurting the boy in his arms wasn’t going to be easy. Waking up after the first night with him, Fili realised he didn’t want to hurt him.

He wanted those deer like huge eyes looking at him with lust. He wanted that hot body in his bed.

He didn’t want to go back to Thorin. And he wouldn’t...

Too bad he had to leave him behind as well. But revenge had a price. Leaving Kili behind was his punishment...

\------

When Kili awoke he was alone again. His luggage gone. No trace.

‘Come back home, we’re in trouble.’ His mother’s message startled him.

Kili just raised his eyebrows, and called the airport. His mother always meant serious business.

But when he arrived back in New York everything was crazy, the whole office in an uproar.

“I told you before, fuck anyone you want but keep your shit together!” Dis was yelling in Thorin’s office. “Now we have to find a solid investor and fast! We need to get all four hotels running ASAP!”

“What’s going on?” Kili asked startled with the way his mother was fuming, and Thorin seemed beaten.

“This fucking idiot was thinking with his cock instead of his brain... and now his toy boy left him and all of us fucking broke!” Dis was irritated.

“Broke?” Kili asked slowly.

“The company accounts are empty.” She hissed. “He gave him credentials for everything!”

Thorin looked down guilty.

“So what now?” Kili asked.

“We’re fucking two billion short! And his boy is Mahal knows where!” Dis was angry as hell.

“So we’re broke?” Kili demanded.

“Fortunately not.” Dis was mad. “Only because I took steps and a big part of the fortune was secure! But this is trouble, all this could have been avoided!”

“It’s worse...” Thorin’s whisper was borderline inaudible.

“Worse?” Kili asked, and his uncle held out a letter to him.

“He’s got Erebor now.” Thorin mumbled.

“What?” Dis had murder in her eyes. “How the fuck is that possible?”

Thorin silently passed her the documents.

“For fuck’s sake you’re a fucking imbecile!” Dis really wanted to kill him, instead she began crying. “We’re screwed!”

“I should still have my trust fund.” Kili soundly noticed.

“What?” Thorin gazed at him.

“The twenty five percent left by my dad.” Kili reminded him slowly.

Both his uncle and his mother were now glaring at him.

“That actually might be correct...” Thorin inhaled deeply. “Most was invested, but you have you shares!”

“Apart from the shares, there was like half a billion?” Dis remembered.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we lost everything...” Thorin was still depressed.

“No, we didn’t.” Kili replied calmly.

\------

Kili hated documents, and the ones now on the desk in front of him were giving him a headache. A huge headache.

Fili now had forty seven percent of the company, Kili twenty give percent... And some smaller investors had the rest. Thorin was no longer CEO, nor his mom was head of the board.

There was going to be a new board. With Fili as CEO.

Kili was mad as hell, but at the same time he couldn’t wait to see him again. This was all too fucked up.

“So they are now living off your trust fund?” The sniggering voice caught him off guard.

“You stole from us.” Kili growled.

“I just took back what should have been mine.” The blond hissed and sat down in front of him.

“Why?” Kili demanded.

“Why what?” Fili snarled.

“You didn’t do it for the money.” Kili worked out that part really fast. It was logical.

“You’re smart.” Fili complimented him.

“Would you care to explain?” Kili demanded, eager to get it done before the others came for the first new board meeting.

“We’ll talk about that later...” The raspy whisper made Kili think of things he didn’t want to think.

Soon the meeting began and after a long discussion the new board was set. Fili was CEO, Kili vice and Balin Fundin took role of Chief of the Board.

“You know where to find me...” Fili whispered before going out.

Kili watched the door close silently.

“He’s unique.” Balin’s voice startled him. “And as much as you love your uncle, as much as I respect your family... Erebor needed a change of leadership for some time now.”

“He stole from us.” Kili reminded him.

“He played his cards very well.” Balin pointed out. “As much as what he did might seem unfair... You must admit it was ingenious.”

“He might be just what Erebor needed in this new century.” Balin made his last remark and walked out.

\------

Kili drove all the way to Erebor Mansion. His uncle was now depressed and living back with his mom again. He knew Thorin still hadn’t talked with Fili about the divorce conditions, but Kili doubted they would have enough to pay off half of Erebor Mansion and get it back. It was just a building to him.

He parked his car right next to the Ferrari Fili got from Thorin as a wedding present.

Kili walked in slowly. He glanced around the beautiful marble corridor and decided to start from the small drawing room which seemed to be Fili’s favourite.

“You came.” The voice seemed surprised.

“I had to come.” Kili replied.

“To see me or to get answers?” Fili toyed with him.

“Answers.” Kili demanded.

“Some wine?” Fili playfully swayed his glass.

“With pleasure.” Kili reached for the empty glass, and Fili slowly poured him a glass of red wine.

“So if it’s not for the money, why did you do it?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Wrong question.” Fili played with his glass.

“And what’s the right question?” Kili watched him carefully.

The smile that appeared on the blond’s face was priceless, the dimples making his face alight.

“Why didn’t I take everything from you?” Fili asked.

Kili’s eyes went narrow.

“Because you couldn’t?” He taunted.

“I could.” Fili leaned towards him and passed him a document.

“Why didn’t you then?” Kili asked him slowly, puzzled with the notion, the document was real.

“You should go back to London and do what you want. Draw, paint, learn everything about that.” Fili gently brushed his face. “Don’t worry I will handle Erebor from now on.”

“That’s what I’m worried about...” Kili growled pushing his hand away. “You hurt my family, you stole from us... You betrayed my uncle and his trust...”

“I don’t recall you protesting when you betrayed your uncle as well...” Fili laughed.

“That was a mistake...” Kili hissed.

“Was it really?” Fili didn’t give him any time to move away, his lips touched Kili’s in a firm manner, the kiss strong and demanding. “This is the only thing keeping you afloat...”

“So you want me to be...” Kili growled.

“You already are...” Fili smiled and brought him closer. Kili’s breath was fast, his eyes were dilated with fury and lust.

The kisses that followed left no doubt, Kili was doomed. His touch so alluring and so intoxicating, it was mind-blowing. Those days in London coming back to haunt him.

When he awoke a few hours later he could feel the smell of cum overbearing the room. It was his old room.

“So how is this going to work? You snap your fingers, and I take off my underwear?” Kili grimaced.

“No. You go to London, run the office there if you wish. But study what you really want. I will run Erebor.” Fili declared.

“And you will destroy it...” Kili hissed.

“Far from that...” Fili laughed. “I didn’t take it over to destroy it... and as long as you behave... that twenty five will remain yours.”

“What’s the catch?” Kili realised there had to be more.

“Stop helping your mom and Thorin.” Fili hissed.

“So you’re after them?” Kili realised. “What did they do to you?”

“That doesn’t concern you.” The threat in Fili’s voice signalled it was end of conversation.

Kili stare into his eyes and saw a reflection of stubbornness.

“One condition.” Kili hissed.

“You’re not in a position for making conditions.” Fili replied firmly.

Kili swiftly changed position and sat on his hips.

“You will give them standard retirement pay.” Kili demanded.

Fili just laughed. “That’s not in my plan...”

“Make it your plan then.” Kili poked his chest.

“What’s in it for me?” Fili grimaced.

“You get me.” Kili made him realise. “No questions asked.”

“I already got you...” Fili’s hands reached for his naked hips.

“You got a sample... if you want me, agree to that one condition.” Kili demanded.

Fili stared at him, his eyes narrow and angry. In a sudden firm move he flipped Kili under him.

“You’re asking a bit too much.” Kili hissed. “After all you did... after the lies, and the theft, after taking everything...”

“I could have taken everything!” Fili replied. “I had you all in the palm of my hand!”

“So what stopped you?” Kili yelled at him.

“You really want to me do it? To take it all? To leave you all with nothing?” Fili yelled back in anger. “You’re a spoilt brat! You know nothing of poverty and hunger! You know nothing of loss and pain! What did you ever lose?”

“I lost my dad.” Kili whispered.

“You stopped me.” Fili whispered back seeing the tears in Kili’s eyes. “I stopped only for you.” He wiped the tears.

Kili watched him carefully trying to make sense of his words.

“You stopped for me?” Kili asked unsure what to think.

“I can hurt them. I have to punish them...” Fili mumbled nuzzling his neck. “But I could never hurt you.”

“What you did hurt me...” Kili replied accepting the soothing warmth.

“I’m sorry for that...” Fili felt his tears fall. “But I had to punish them...”

Kili held him tightly.

“What the fuck did they do to you?” Kili shoved him away.

“You really want to know?” Fili asked him slowly.

“I have to know! If you want any of this I have to understand...” Kili begged.

“Fine...” Fili inhaled deeply. “But I want your uncle and mother to hear it... And I hope you won’t regret such a decision...”

\------

Kili had no idea what to expect, but arranging a meeting with his mother and uncle was easy. He wasn’t really surprised to see Thorin come in with Gloin, his current lawyer.

Fili just stood there looking out of the window, but Kili was watching the dark circles under his uncle’s eyes, and the fury in his mother’s eyes.

“What do you want?” Dis growled angrily.

“Sit down Mom.” Kili asked her.

“Gloin could you please leave us.” Kili asked the lawyer.

“He must stay.” Dis insisted.

“If he stays we won’t be able to talk.” Kili told them.

“We’re here to talk?” Thorin’s voice was hollow, and Kili hoped seeing him this broken would sway Fili into really talking.

“Yes.” Fili spoke for the first time.

Dis stared at him angrily.

“Gloin please leave us.” Thorin asked.

“I’ll be in the next room. Do not sign anything!” Gloin told Thorin firmly.

“Sit down both of you.” Kili insisted taking a seat.

There was a long silence, but Thorin slowly sat down, Fili stood there gazing out of the window longer but eventually he sat down as well.

“Why?” Thorin asked him, and Fili just grimaced annoyed.

“You promised.” Kili scolded him.

“It’s a long story.” Fili grimaced, but finally he reached for the briefcase on the floor.

“What did I do to offend you so much?” Thorin asked broke and depressed.

“It’s what you didn’t do.” Fili hissed. “It’s what you knew, what you could have done, but you did not!”

“What are you talking about?” Kili asked him.

Fili pulled out a photo from his case and passed it to Thorin without a word.

When Thorin took it, his eyes brows crossed and his face looked puzzled.

“Mary Oakenshield? She used to work at the reception in our Wellington hotel.” Thorin remembered. “What does she have to do with all this?”

As much as Thorin was surprised, Kili saw his mother go pale and her eyes speak even more fury and anger.

“You must have known.” Fili growled. “You must have known who she was.”

Thorin inhaled with pain. “Sometimes we should let sleeping dogs lie... I knew the gossip but I never knew the facts...”

“And what as the gossip?” Kili asked in  a deadly voice.

“That she was Villi’s lover.” Thorin raised his head to look at Fili carefully. “So that’s why you hate us...”

“Uncle?” Kili demanded.

“You fired her, you got rid of her...” Fili shot accusations.

“No, I did not... She was good at her job, so why would I? I never listened to gossip much...” Thorin was shocked.

Kili saw the truth on his mother’s face. “You fired her.”

“Of course I did! The fucking bitch was sleeping with my husband!” Dis was all fire.

“How does all this connect to now? Did she teach you to hate us? Did she blame me for it?” Thorin asked shocked.

“She was the kindest person.” Fili said slowly.

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” Kili asked slowly, he could see the pain on Fili’s face. All the tiny bits and pieces were dawning on him. A vision of the blond’s past forming in his mind.

The confusion on Thorin’s face was beyond painful.

“How did she die?” Thorin asked him.

“Cancer.” Fili left no doubt. “She had no health insurance so it went down really fast.”

“So you blame us for her death...” Thorin grimaced.

“I blame you for keeping a blind eye.” Fili told him firmly. “But all the blame is in fact on you...”

He passed a document towards Dis.

“So if you ever ask again why I did what I did...” Fili hissed.

Dis seeing the document made a terrified face, she was pale and her lower lip was trembling.

When Thorin wanted to reach for the document, she tried to pull it away as fast as possible...

“Don’t worry I have many copies...” Fili just laughed, and passed him another copy of the same document.

Thorin quickly read it and with every line he seemed more and more pale as well.

“I had no idea...” Thorin mumbled. “If I had known...”

“You would what?” Fili hissed.

“I would set it right.” Thorin declared.

“Tough luck, it’s a bit too late for that and I already took everything I wanted.” Fili taunted him.

“You really did something as heartless?” Thorin looked at his sister sternly. “How could you?”

“I had no other fucking choice! That fucking bastard hid her from me! So when I found out I got rid of her!” Dis went crazy.

“How could you reject an innocent child?” Thorin demanded from her. “If you didn’t want to take care of him, I would!”

“That’s the problem with you!” Dis yelled at him. “You want to fix the world! Do right for everyone!”

Kili slowly reached for the document now on the table. It was a short document issued by a social service worker from New Zealand. His mother’s signature at the bottom. Revoking all rights to her husband’s illegitimate child. He glanced at Fili and saw the truth.

“I had a brother and you never told me?” Kili asked her in a deadly voice, his heart pounding.

“He’s not your brother! He’s just a bastard!” Dis yelled.

“I didn’t know...” Thorin had tears in his eyes. “If I had known...”

“You would what?” Fili sniggered.

“I would have taken you.” Thorin swore to him. “I would have given you a family and a home.”

“Before or after fucking me?” Fili hissed.

“Damn it!” Thorin grimaced.

“So this is revenge?” Dis spoke in a hollow voice.

“Revenge.” Fili nodded.

“You fucked my brother, you stole from my family, you took our company just for revenge?” Dis asked in a deadly voice.

“Are we even?” Kili asked in a deadly voice.

“We’re even.” Fili nodded.

“I’m sorry...” Thorin had tears in his eyes.

But Dis didn’t seem sorry even one bit.

“Retirement pension for both of them?” Kili asked Fili.

“As long as you keep to your part of the deal.” Fili hissed.

“I will.” Kili assured him slowly.

“What deal?” Thorin asked slowly.

“You will get the house in Greece and a yearly pension.” Kili told him.

“What about me?” Dis grimaced.

“I don’t want to ever see or hear from you again...” Kili spoke slowly. “So as long as you keep to that... You will also receive a pension.”

“This is just fucking ridiculous!” Dis grimaced.

“I don’t care what you think.” Kili told her in a hollow voice. “You fucked up, so now pay the price.”

\-------

Kili had problems focusing all day, he was torn between everything he found out that day. His mother’s deeds... She rejected his brother, because of her pride and jealousy. She hid facts from them which brought their ruin. Fili avoided looking in his eyes, as if in pain.

“What happened to you after she signed those papers?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Do you really want to know?” Fili asked.

“I have to understand.” Kili pleaded.

“I was sent to foster care.” Fili gave a short answer.

“Was it okay?” Kili asked.

“Guess...” Fili inhaled with pain.

“It wasn’t good.” Kili realised.

“You have no idea...” Fili grimaced.

“You’re right, so you have to tell me about it.” Kili made him realise.

Fili tried to look away, but soon he felt Kili’s hand take his.

“I want to know.” Kili held on tightly. But when Fili began talking Kili was nowhere near prepared to hear the truth... The pain, the hunger, the problems, the fights and pain. The horrible homes he had.

“Were all of them bad?” Kili asked.

“Not all...” Fili admitted. “There was a good time...”

“Where you learnt drawing?” Kili asked.

Fili nodded.

“So what changed?” Kili asked.

“I got the paperwork.” Fili admitted. “And I realised they lied to me. There was someone who could have taken me... but she didn’t want to. I had a family... but they didn’t want me...”

“That must have been devastating...” Kili embraced him with a trembling heart and soul. “So you began plotting?”

Fili nodded.

“Later you met uncle... and you...” Kili couldn’t say it out loud.

“I used the only option I had...” Fili grimaced.

“You know you had another option?” Kili tried to make him see reality. “You could have just come to us, to me...”

“You wouldn’t have believed me...” Fili complained.

“I would have looked into it...” Kili assured him.

“Wouldn’t you feel threatened? Try to get rid of me?” Fili was stunned.

“I always wanted a brother.” Kili calmly replied.

“Are you going to keep your part of the deal... even now when you know...” Fili pleaded.

“I’m your only family you’ve got. I’m never going to leave you.” Kili assured him.

“But I want so much more...” Fili begged.

“I know.” Kili told him, embracing him gently.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised I have 30 stories almost complete, and since it's New Year's Eve tonight I decided to post something after my long absence.


End file.
